why do i feel this way
by uniqueBTR
Summary: "carlos i love you and i just dont know if you feel the same way" " kendall your the most awesomest person ever and i want to be with you" will these friends relationships stay intact read to find out! ( wow that sucked please read)
1. Chapter 1

James POV

As I walk into my shared apartment I see Kendall sleep on the couch and I stop and stare then smile as my heart flutters as he turns in his sleep and I don't notice and start day dreaming of me and me in my room ( shared with Carlos ) with him pressing his lips against my as we move in sync with each other _ ''muhhh''_ I hear Kendall say and walk over to him and pull the cover over him then walk down the hall to me and Carlos' room and plop on my bed and beat myself up over not telling him.

Carlos POV

I'm outside in the pool and I see Logan walking past and I yell for him "YO LOGAN WHAT U DOING" and he turns his head towards me and wave and smile that famous smile and my heart skips a beat when he does and starts walking towards me and I get out from the pool and grab a towel To dry myself off and he says "Hey im looking for Kendall have you seen him " he has his writing notebook in his hands and looks excited and I see him look me over and blush thinking I didn't notice that and he try to hide it ( he so cute when he try to hide things ) and I tell him " I saw him up stairs on the couch when I left " and I see him look me over again and I think he sees me this time and he starts to blush again and I do too and try to break the silent and say " I can walk u up cuz im done in the pool " and he said ok and we walk into the plamwoods and wait for the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello there sorry about the frist chapter I didn't know how to upload things and I got frustrated and said some things to my laptop and then I figured it out and no im happy plus I would like to say im only going to up lode if my laptop wants to so there's when u know when the next chapters is up and plus if u know how to beef up my story I would love to know how cuz I only wrote down like 3 chapters on paper to type on here and excuse my misspelling please very frist story ever ! well no more rambling on with the story!**

Kendall POV

i wake up and see a cover over me and i just realized that i fell asleep on mine and Logan's song and i sit up to wipe the sleep from my eyes ad i see Carlos and Logan walking in the apartment and i try ro grab a pen and act like m deep in tought but fails mirabile then i look over at Carlos and i looks like he just came from the pool and Logan is flirting non stop with him then i start to say to say to my self " why doesn't he just tell him how he feels then i look at me and i trow the notebook behind my back and smile then Logan says"whats up with the song.. anything good" and i lie badly and say" yea... got a cool new line and hook with it ..heh" and he looks at me with mad eyes and says" you fell asleep didn't you" then folds his hands over his chest and i try to recover by saying "WHAT no... no.. i actually finished the song " and Carlos pops out of no where and snatches the note-book out my hands and said " really 'cause by the looks here u dueled all over it " and arched his eyebrow at me ( i hate when he does that makes me feel guilty)and then i turn to look back at Logan he starts to yell "REALLY KENDALL YOU CANT EVEN STAY AWAKE TO FINISH THE SONG" i felted so bad afterwards and told him " im sorry Logan if it makes u feel better we can finish the song together" and he look at me and said" im so sorry and yea hat would feel a lot better"

Logan's POV

as me and Kendall sit on the couch and finish up our song I start to think about Carlos and how he was dripped in water to greet me at the pool earlier and I hoped that he didn't notice how i looked at him then I hear a "hello.. is any one home " in my ear and Kendall knocking on my forehead and i drift out of my thoughts and turn to him and he smiles and say " who was u day dreaming about " and then I blush then I turn to him to tell him the truth"im in love with Carlos" and he widening his eyes to look at me and say to me " I KNEW IT " then jumps out of his seat and laugh and I sit there and start to blush 'cause I can see it coming to my face then I grab him and tell him to shut up and he just looks at me and said' " just tell him " and I look at him and say " then you tell james" and I just sit back and cross my arms and smile then he looks at me and said " you know that he doesn't know that im gay!" and I said " vise versa"

**wow that was an intense chapter and i might have a one shot coming out soon so look for me please and that im going on vacation soon to so im going to take longer to update Ima try to 'doe thanks for reading and stay tune...**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone sorry I couldnt up date yester day i was at my grandmas and she has no wi-fi and so had to wait to get home so with no more intrusion on with the story..**

james POV

when i wake up i see that Carlos is in my face and i push him while i get up and then i see that he is getty ( cuz he always bounces when something good happen) then i wipe the sleep from my eyes and try to talk but he just chimes in and starts rambling "OMGiwasinthepoolandisawlogawalkingandgodhelookeds ocuteandtheniwantedtokisshimsoobadand..and" "CARLOS!'' he stopped" just slow down and tell me SLOWLY what happened " as i sat up in my bed and he starts all over again ''ok let me start from the top like i said i was in the pool and i saw Logan passed by and i yelled for him and he was looking for Kendall .." as soon as he said Kendall name i sware my heart stopped for a minute and i as in dream land again but this time we were in the shower and we washed each other and he started to kiss my neck slowly and then he bit into my skin and i cried out in joy and slowly grinded on him and rubbed out erections on each other and he moaned in my ear and whispered "do you want me to get on my knees and suck you off?'' and i grin into his ear and say " im yours" he gets down and starts to ...'' james.. james ... JAMES!" and i look up and see Carlos look at me with a huge grin on his face and says" you were day dreaming about Kendall wasnt you " i blushed he just sits there and giggle i yell at him to shut up .

Carlos POV

i decided to get a corn dog after making fun of james (wow that was hilarious) and i see that Kendall and Logan were done writing their song for the bonus track for the 3rd album and then i go in the freezer to grab my box of corn dogs and see that he is walking towards me and he looks .. (SO GOOD!... oh my god i sound like a fan girl ) and he grabs a glass above my head and smiles that cute half-smile and gets him some juice and i walk to the microwave behind him and put my corn dogs in then he turns to look at me and stars to say big words that i don't under stand but he looks so adorable wile saying it then i hear a ding and grab my corn dogs from the microwave and he turns to look at the tv and see whats on then i think thought my head ( do it ..do it .. you know he might like it and might say he wants you .. JUST DO IT!...) and i take one hand off of my plate and look down at his ass and grab it real quick and run off to my room and lock the door then i see james look up at me and say " whats going on" but i don't notice him and start thinking back to what i just did and i how i saw his face and he looked so ...

**haha i left u in a supence well no your going to have to wait to see what happens next im so mean lol but that also means you have to keep reading lol super mean till next time ...**

**~unique love~**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello im back sorry that i fell off the face of the earth for a while i been really sick in the hospital and just got out thrusday and feeling sligthly better and back on track of up dateing this book so with no more talking on with the story ...**

logans POV

when i was turned around looking at the tv i felt carlos feel my ass and i was liking it for some reason and i didnt get it i thought he was stright as an arrow but he wasnt and then he ran off i wanted to talk to him but as soon as i knocked on the door he wouldent answer then james came to the door and said " carlos is beeing a whimp and hidinf in the closet" "well tell him to ge out the closet ( in both ways) and when hes man enough tell him we need to talk and to came to me and kendalls room please" " fine well he going to be in there for awhile soo sorry" and then he clsed the door and i walked back into the living room and sat down with kendall and was just numb and kendall just looked at me and said "you know you liked that" then i tured to look at him and blushed " shut up!"

kendall POV

it was just funny looking at logan blush like that when carlos goosed him so i wwas picking with him for the rest of the day then i was talking about how awesome the song is gong to be then i get a call from jo ( my soon to be ex-girlfriend) and she said to meet her at the pool she got a suprise for me then i hung up and said to my self " not as big as i got for you "then i tell logan that i got to go break up with jo and to wish me some luck then he stands and says that he needs to break up with camille and walks out the door with me then i head down to the pool trying to find the right words to say then as i walked out to the pool i see jo in her bikini and walking towards me with to drinks in her hands and i take it and take a sip its wine (i hate wine) then she drags me to one of the privets tents and haves candals lit and a bottle of champane sitting in a ice butcket and she pushes me down on one of the chairs and then gets on top of me and kisses me i sit there in shock while she is moaning in my mouth and she looks up andstares me down ( still in shock) then tells me to take off my pants and i just close my mouth and look at her then i see that she takeing off my pants for me ( remineding you that she is still in her bathing suit) then i stop her and she looks up and says...

**hahahahahaha i left u again im soo mean (WICKED LAUGH) but now my other story is out and im going to up lodde that after this its called my hero, james maslow look for it with **

**~unique love~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I hoped you saw my new story please tell me it was good and I'm going to try to upload on vacation so yayyy! On with the story****...**

James POV

After I see Carlos run back in to our room and with his corn dogs on the floor I yell to get his attention '' Carlos... Carlos... CARLOS!.. (sigh) there's no use'' then I hear a knock on the door and its Logan yelling for Carlos I'm thinking ''what the hell did Carlos do now'' and then Carlos snaps out of his trance and looks at me then at the door then at me then runs to the closet and locks himself in it then I go answer the door and Logan looks shocked and happy but out of breath and looks at me.

I tell him "Carlos is being a huge wimp and is hiding in the closet so whatever he did he ant coming out for a while." ''well tell Carlos to get out and to man up and let's talk" then I told him ok as I closed the door and walked over to the closet and said ''Carlos what did you do then the door swings open (nearly hitting my face) and he says '' well I was in the kitchen and Logan was looking kinda cute so I... I...'' '' You what'' I... grabbed his ass'' and then he curls up in a ball then I go and pick him up then set him on his bed and talk to him ''Carlos don't feel bad about it .. HEY at least you had enough balls to grab his ass HECK I would just stood there and be in shock of what I just did and have to come out to them'' then he looks at me with happy eyes and hugs me (to death) then tells me that he going to talk to him about it and walks out our room and then I sit on his bed just thinking ''wow I never thought in a million years he would do that wow''

then I walk out to the living room to see if everything is aright with Carlos and Logan then I see Kendall get up from the couch and leave out the door and Logan is behind him then Carlos like a little puppy following him and then they close the door and I'm just alone in the house by my self

**(Cuz mama knight thought the boys were grown enough to live by themselves and left with Katie to Florida to start a new home there)**

so I walk towards the fridge and grab a poweraid then start getting ready for my shower then Kendall starts to creep in my mind and this time were in the pool and were having a water war then I get closer to him and no one is around then he comes over to me and starts kissing me and pushes me up against the pools wall and Deeping the kiss then I start to grab his ass and rub him up on me then he moans as I feel his boner and he grabs my trunks and slips his hand down them and grab my dick and glide his hand up and down it then... I just realizes I just gave myself a boner and then I palm myself a little then get all my stuff together head to the shower and turn on the hot water and let it fall the I undress myself and hop in then I start thinking more and more about him as I rub myself and I moan out loud to myself and just as I was going to ejaculate on the wall I hear some one walk in and I turn to look in horror..

Carlos POV

After I talked with James I got the Confidence to talk with Logan and explain why I did it... yep I was going to tell Logan that I'm gay and that I like him but it never started that way I was into girls but after my first time with my ex-girlfriend Sadie Dee I started thinking what it would be like with a dude and that's when we broke up and then I went out partying me and this random dude named randy started grinded on each other and it turned hot and we went in the bath room and fucked but it wasn't special at all but with Logan I think it will be special.

when I got down to the lobby I see that Logan is talking with Camille then I feel this hotness in the pit of my stomach and I don't want to feel this way but I do then I see her slap him then yell "FINE I DIDNT WANT YOU ANY WAYS" she storms off then I walk over to him and see what happen he looks at he and goes

" hey (he rubbing his cheek)" and I asked" what happened'' well I just broke up with Camille'' (yayyyyy! woo hooo!) ''Ohh dude you ok?'' "Yea for now" '' why u breaks up with her?'' ''cause I have feelings for someone else and I thought it would be wrong of me to keep stringing her along like that '' ( my heart flutters) '' well u did the right thing... oh I need to talk to u about earlier'' ( I blush) '' oh well let's talk about all the way to the apartment cuz I'm done for today'' ''ok''

As we are walking in the elevator I hear a scream but I just shake it off and start talking to Logan

Logan: so what was that all about was James daring you or something?

Me: no ... I... I... Logan I love u

Logan: ... really?!

me: ( stopping the elevator) yea and I have for a while ...but if you don't feel the same way I understand... and please don't judge me for this that only Peron I told was James and he knows how to keep a secrets please don't hate me ...

Logan: ...''...''...

Me: please say something...

Logan: ... '' ... '' ...

Me: GOD YOU HATE ME DONT YOU!

Then Logan turns and looks at me I'm crying then he wipes my tears away and looks at me with his dark brown eyes that always calm me down and...

**Whew! that took a lot out of me and it was longer than the other chapters and that took me 3 days to come up with so please review and oh.. I deleted my other story I started to hate it and I will have a new one out with Logan in it and that's all I'm saying so with lots of **

**~unique love~**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey im back for now but this is my last update untill i come home from vaca...so im just takeing this chapter to say thanks and i love all of yall and that there i more in store for the boys and a shout out **

**hannahgracerusher: i lovelovelovelove! your storys and keep on writeing**

**fangirl1: i love your story all we need is each other and i want a update soon! ;)**

**bigtimerusherr13: IM IN LOVE WITH 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS! that story and alive is my fave thaks for createing it **

**and sorry this is soo short and if you want a shout out too just send me your name ( name... im not a stalker ... mabye to big time rush but not to random people i'll stalk them any day lol jkjk)so with lots of **

**~unique love~**


	7. Chapter 7

**hiii everyone im back form my trip and it was awsome , hot but awsome im mad tho cuz as soon as i came home i was in the mood to write this chappy for yall then i saw that my screen broke and then i had to wait 2 weeks for it to get fixed so here i am now writing on my newly fixed srceen and with a fresh chappy of the press... so enjoy!**

kendall pov

i stop her then look at her and she looks up at me and said ''kenpie why are you puushing me away?'' and starts to claw at my pants agin then i grab her hands and kiss her deeply.

and i open my eyes to look at her she's enjoying it and has her eyes fluddering then i sqwees my eyes shut and breake away fom her she looks at me disoranten and sad then i kills me inside that im about to do this.

''uhmmm... jo we need to talk''

''what about'' as she sits up on my lap.

''well i just need to tell you that ... we ... are ...''

then she gives me the confused puppy look and i cant take it any more then i get up and put my pants back on and walk out the tent thingy and walk over to the pool and i see still no one is here and i can feel her walk behined me and she raps her arms around me from bhined then i take her arms from around me then tell her.

''jo stop''

''why kenpoo''

( kenpoo wtf?!) i think in my head

''look jo im not into you i kinda found that im into some one selce and i like that per son more thatn you and i think it would be wrong to keep you as my girlfrend knowing that i have feelings for some one else... im sorry.''

then she looks at me with fire in her deep blue eyes and sreams in my ear and then she stops and looks at me with full hate in her every movement and takes my shirt in her hands and balls them up then pushes me in the pool and storms off i just stand in the pool in shocked that she really did that.

then while i get out the pool i hear her storming back in the pool area where im standing and she slaps me dead on in my face.

then storm back out i just stand there and and hold my cheek in pure shock then start walking to the elavator and i see that its jammed and so i start to climb the stairs and i smile a little when i see my door because i just know james is going to make me feel better when i walk in.

as soon as i walk in to 2J i look for a cute tan face but no luck so i walk in the apartment more and i look in me and logans room and he wasnt there then i walked into his and carlos bed room and i hear water running and some grunts im thinking that hes washing his hair and theres some knots in it

then as i open the door i see that hes in the shower and he hass his hand around his ..

wow

then he hears me and looks up and has this big look of horror on his face then i run out an sit on his bed and try to forget every thng that happen and ijust sit there and cant belve that i just saw that.

then he walks out in a towel that is dangerously low on his waist and he slowly walks over to me and stares me dead in the eye im beyone words

he sits down but i look down for he cant see how much im blushing then i feel his hands runing up and down my back then him on the bcak of my neck kissing and licking it and he hits my pluse point and i try to hold back a moan and i put my head back and look at him and i see that he took his towel off and is rubbing him self i look in amasement on how natual this feels and he bendsand kisses me on the lips

i have no hesation left and kiss back it feels so right and i try to enter his mouth with mt touge and he lets me

i explore every inch of his hot and juciy mouth and i hear a soft moan come form him

wow i cant beleve this i just made james moan ... me kendall schimidt made james maslow moian then i noice that hes laying me flat aginst the bed and kissed me with more passion than i could ever feel with jo

then he stops and takes a breathand we smile at each other and i grab him and leave my mark on him he crys out my name and i push his hand way from his large dick and stroke it for him he hugs me close my pants are coming exramely tight and hes rubbinh aginst me which isnt helping the tightness and he sarts to purr in my ear saying

''ugh ... kendall... FUCK! ... im cumming ...''  
'' come for me baby '' as i pull on him harder

and with on time the rubs he give me in my pants we both come together me in my pants and underware and james all over my hand, his chest , and my shrit as well

we lay on the bed in silentce and i start to drift to sleep when unitl i hear james speak up

'' well that was ... new and unexpected '' as he smiled

i just hit his chest and curled up in his warm body and he pull the covers on us

then we drifted to sleeep...

**wow that was awesome please review and i have nothing else to say but to stay tuned !**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi ... im sorry im just ... drained cuz of big time dream and im kinda sad but happy but i heard news there might be some more shows after idk but im happy that they are still a band and that they didnt break up ! now on with carlos and logan!**

**i dont own big time rush but we all know that we wish we did i just own the plot this sad sad plot ... pray for me please **

**logan POV**

i look at carlos with soft eyes and i felt bad for the poor boy he was falling for me and so i grabed him by his cheek and he looked at me with tear stained eyes and i kissed him passionly hopeing he wouldint cry any more he ment the world to me and i hate seeing him sad

and i noitce that were not moveing and remibered that he stoped the elavator i just tossed the tought to the wind so closed my eyes him and kissed him more powerful on the lips and he moaned into my touch and it felt great it was passion filled and i just can tase the fireworks in his mouth i cant belive the thing i wanted in the whole world was inside this little latino.

as i slowly pushed away to catch my breath i see that carlos is on the floor in a daze and i smiled down on him he was so cute i desided we should stop holding up the elavator and should start going up to the apartment as i walked over to the button i felt carlos pull me down by my foot and he tackled me with kisses then he slowly un did his shirt and i was tooken back from what i seen

he just smiled and took his hands in mine and asked him the most serious question in the world

me: carlos .. are you a ... you know a .. vrigin

carlos: (blushes and looks away)

me: its ok... me too

once that was said i kissed him again and i moved for he could get my shrit off as well every thing else, next thing i know we were naked in front of each other and having a heated makeout session and i moved him under me, i for once will be in control as i kissed him he broke it and nibled on my neck, god it felt good he bit,sucked, and licked it and made his claim on me i looked down at his choclate eyes and made my mark on him as well

then i made my way down his body lading on his navel and diping my touge in and out of it knowing that i was being a tease then i licked down is body and reached his over sized dick growing as i looked more at it shocked as i was i couldnt belive it this small man made up for this size it was mind blowing knowing that carlos was just so ... big!

then i licked under side his penis and teased his balls with my tougne and i heard a soft moan come from his lips and i moved back up his penis and sucked on the head of it as i looked back up my lover i seen his eyes flutter shut and moan out

'' GOD LOGAN ... ke... keep ... going.. GOD! ... yes''

i felt him coming in my mouth and it tased heavenly i took all he gave like the little whore i was ( wow i cant belive i just called my self a whore) and i keep sucking him off as i felt his soften dick come back to life i cme off of him with a ''pop'' sound and hovered over him as i angeled my self with is hole he wiggled under me and with puppy eyes looked at me and he looked sared

i leaned down and kissed him and whispered that every thing will be find i promised and he shooked his head and let me take control again as i reangled my self to him again i slowly pushed in letting him get use of the feeling and he nodded and i put my self deep in to him and god it felt good he shifted him self to get confortble and he wiggled hiss hips to make me move and i slowly slid in and out un till he said

'' ugh.. umm...logie... move.. faster.. god!''

and i pulled out unitil just my head was in and slammed back into him he sreamed out n pain and pleasure mixed and yelled for more i answerd his demand and did this repetaly until i felt my climax reach and i moved in and out of him faster and i felt his warm heat closein on me more and more knowing that he is near as well, as i slamed in him for one last time we both came

him on my chest and his and me inside him i fell on him in exsustion and i slowly cought my breath and got enough enery to pull out of him he snuggled in my neck and i kissed him on top of his head we fell asleep in each others arms un til we heard a ding and the elavator doors open and to see a group of surprised and discusde teens in front of us i look down and see carlos blush a dark red and turn to me

i justed slowly sat up and pressed the close door button and our floor buton as e ride up in peace we gatterd up our clothes and hoped out the elavator covedring our privite parts and made our way to the apartment and shut the door not trying to have our other two friends alking out and questioning us and why were naked

as i put that tought to the back of my mind i see carlos walk over to the couch and lay down with the blanket trowned over him i walk over my self and snuggle up to him as we both drift to sleep knowing that we are going to have to expain every thing to mr. bitters tommarow moring...

**... that was awesome and tired some im happy and relived that this chappy is done this is one of my longest chapters ever and now my hands hurt from typing to much please review**

**~unique love~**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey, hey ,hey im back i just so tired im soo sorry if this is crappy to any one **

**logan: tc, no one is going to think this is crappy, your just tired kk**

**me:look logan im not up for any bull our a bout to pull k**

**logan: tc, you know me by now i would never pull some dumb shit on you now go and rest i'll handle every thing from here k now shue..**

**me ok... i am really tired if i find out you pulled some dumb shit on my story its your connads**

**logan: (hands up) i swear i wont mess with it just go and i got it **

**me : ok guys im leaving it up to logan if he pulls a jack ass move please review me and tell me for i cut **_**it **_** off kk love ya!**

**ok now its logans turn and things are going to get twisted up in here... WHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH!**

**me: i hear you !**

**logan : im sorry go back to sleep!**

**now on with **_**my twist**_** of the story **

**my pov**

once i woke up i untangled Carlos from me and i left to the bathroom because lets face it i really had to pee

once i closed the door i went over to the tolite and started my biz with some wiz** (haha get biz and wiz god im clever)** hen i heard the door handle jiggle and i just thought Carlos got up and so i turn my shoulder to tell him to go back to sleep i'll come back after i finish up and i see it a tired looking james and i stand there in shock

he looks up and sees me and he try to hide his size from me and were just there standing awkward with each other then i speak

me: hey

james: hey

me: so ...why are you naked?

james : why are you ?

me: i asked frist

james : because i am.. now answer my question

me: because I am now ... since that's settled can you go im kinda in the middle of some thing

and when i said that he turned to leave and i finished up i washed my hands and walked over to the couch and picked up Carlos an walked him to my room for he could sleep more comfortably

then i threw on some " give up on life pants" aka sweats and walked to the kitchen to make lunch cuz i know we slept trough breakfast and i see james coming out the bathroom and i just cant help but notice his parter in crime it was some what large and he looked like he wanted it now!

so i walked over to him and:

me : yo james you ok?

james: oh.. umm.. yeah

as he covered his self more from me he looked like he was in pain

me: here james sit down .. are you sure your fine

and just i finished the sentence he tackled me on the couch and kiss me roughly and he slipped his hand under my pants and i couldnt help but to arch at this action and to moan into his mouth

god it felt so good he stroked me repeatedly and rubbed his self on as well and the friction was heavenly then she ripped my pants of and slid his large member in me so smoothly i didn't even notice until i felt him move in and out of me

it felt good it felt right?

no-no i loved Carlos but god Carlos couldn't make me feel this filled ... like james

and once he hit my prostate i wanted to yell so much but i remembered carlos and Kendall sleeping and so i put my hand over my mouth

james stopped and looked scared at me i just nodded and he just kept going until we came

and god the was the most intense orgasm i ever felt and i wasn't touch through the whole thing once james got up off me he kissed me again and said

james : don't tell the other please

i just nodded and he left to his room

i sat there and thought

"wow"

**Logan : tada! done, tc's going to be so proud of me **

**me: (SNORED LOUDLY) **

**Logan: well she'll see it tomarrow and think its awesome well i just close up and ship it out thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. last chappy ever!

**hii every one im back and i got lots of sleep but could you hold up a min it i got to check up on my last chapter to help me write this one (smiles)**

**''truns on laptop and looks at last chapter''**

***gets wild eyes***

**me: LOGAN!**

**(he walks in living room)**

**logan: hey, whats up**

**me: *glares at him* ...whats up... whats up! ... is thats all you got to say to me is **

***mimicks voice* whats up! **

**logan:...''...''... **

**me: why the hell did you do this ( show's him the chapter)**

**logan : what? no good **

**me: logan go... get me some sissors please**

**logan: what dod you need those for? **

**me: to cut your nadds off!**

**( runs off) **

**well im sorry you had to see that im going to fix things up and i have some sad news. this is the last chapter so thanks for reading this and sticking with me this long im sad that its ending but happy too so no more talking on with the right side of this story!**

**carlos pov**

once i woke up i logan was gone so i got up and desided to take a shower

i walked over to the bathroom and started the shower and when it felt right i jumped in and started to wash my self then i heard a noise from the other side of the door and when i got out the shower i threw a towel on me and walked out the bathroom and i saw kendall looking through my closet

carlos: ken, what are you doing !?

kendall: look carlos i cant talk now i just need something.

carlos: well let me help you

then once we looked around the room for whatever he was looking for he got fustrated and wanted to stop but i woulnt let him then i walked over to his side of the room and helped him look more over there

then when i bent over my towel slipped off of me and eposed my lower half then i stood up and coverd my self

kendall seemed to notice because he coulden't stop looking there

and he blushed same as me then i ran and put on one of my boxers and pants on then i had the nerve to turn around to see kendall closer near me

kendall: carlos i really never notice that you were so ...

me: (blushing) wow kendall are you saying some thing...

kendall: yeah just this...

and when he said that he leaned in and kissed me full on the lips and it felt good but i want this more for some reason and i wraped my arms aroud him and kissed him back then i pulled away and pushed him down on the bed and took is plaid shirt off of him and kissed his body and played with his nipples then he pulled me up to him and kissed me more tender this time and pulled my pants off then i did the same

we kept this going until we were naked then kendall pined me down on the bed and he looked in the drawer next to me and he smiled wide held up a bottle of lube

kendall: I FOUND IT !

when he said that i laughted and he opened the bottle and put some on his self and on my hole then he entered slowly and damn he was big

once he was 8n i nodded and he slowly pulled out until his tip was in then he slammed back into me with force and god! it felt good then hit hit my prostate dead on and i sreamed loud

then with more strokes like that and i came hard and whit one hard sroke he came in me as well filling up my walls with cum and it was hot and sticky but good

then i realized that i just cheated on logan!

then kendall pulled out of me and i jumped out ad pulled more cloths on me and ran to the living room and found logan whaching tv wth james i was freaking out then kendall ran out the room after me i just had to do it

me: logan... i need to tell you some thing and your going to hate me forever

logan: carlos whats going on !?

me: im soo soryy logan ...

he stands up and hugsme close

logan:P carlos whatever you did wont make me hate you! so just tell me

me: logan ... i kinda cheated on you ... with kendall

he stood ther for awile and every one just laughs out loud (lol) and i just stand there in shock

logan: babe we know..

me: what!?

james: yeah me and your boy toy asked kendall to have sex with you

me: why!?

kendall: because james couldent keep it in his pants and they had sex ( pointing to james and logan)

me: so we are a band that has sex with each other? and its ok?

james,logan,kendall: yeah, pretty much

me well i think i can live with that

and on that note they all sat on the couch and wached tv

**wow what a crappy ending but it was my ending thank you and keep reaing im not gone yet i still have 4 other storys please read them and love ya all!**


End file.
